


I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the vampires were as strong and fast at the end of the movie as they were in the rest of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Many thanks to my lovely beta! I've tried to keep this very much a "what if", and have lifted some of the dialogue from the movie. I'm indebted to the original authors for their part.

They'd set everything up. Barricaded themselves in, bought three grocery stores out of garlic, and hauled the Frog brothers' entire arsenal over to Grandpa's house. Where they'd gotten all the holy water, Michael didn't want to know. They'd made sure his mom and grandpa were out for the evening.

In the end, it hadn't made a bit of difference.

Weak as a baby, Michael'd been knocked out almost as soon as the fighting started, and woken just in time to see Sam take a wild shot with the bow, Dwayne dodging faster than the eye could see. The vampire laughed and swooped down to grab Sam by the neck. Michael tried to stop him, tried to yell, but his voice came out in a dry croak and his hand grasped at nothing as the front window exploded outwards in shards and Dwayne flew off with his prey.

"Sam!" Michael stumbled to the window, his heart in his throat. "Sam!"

"Worried, Michael?" David's chuckle sounded behind him. He turned to see the gang's leader emerging from the shadows near the ceiling.

"Where's Sam?" Michael demanded. "Where's he taken him?"

"So worried about your human family." David scowled. "What about us? Where were you when they killed Marko?"

"I was rescuing Star!"

"Rescuing her from what, immortality?" David's gaze was cold. In the blink of an eye, he'd grabbed Michael's collar and hauled him into the air. "There's an easy cure for that."

Michael struggled, struck out at David's head with one fist.

David caught it easily and laughed. "I thought you wanted to be mortal. I can arrange that."

"I want to live!" he snarled.

"And with me, you'll live forever." David's hand cradled his head. "Think about it, Michael."

"And be a killer?" he spat out, desperately trying to ignore the sensation of David's hand on him.

David leaned in even closer, his lips ghosting over Michael's cheek and his voice a throaty purr. "You are a killer. We're all killers of one kind or another." He flicked his tongue out to taste the hollow behind Michael's jaw, and Michael shuddered, his breath coming faster.

"No", he protested, but it sounded feeble even to him.

David chuckled and sucked on that patch of skin, his fangs pricking lightly. Michael gasped and tried to stifle his whimper.

"What do you want, Michael?" David purred in his ear. "What do you really want?"

_You. More._ And quenching the thirst he shied from even naming. Head spinning, he found himself pressing against that tantalizing mouth, licking parched lips.

"You're one of us, Michael," David insisted. "You can't deny it. Feel my blood in your veins."

He shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to argue. "I won't … won't let you …" He panted and dug his fingers into David's shoulders, holding him at bay. "I won't let you kill my family!"

David smiled, and his eyes took on an even more dangerous glint. "I don't care about them, Michael. I only want you. Join me, and I'll help you save them."

Michael stared at him, uncomprehending. David gripped his shoulder and leaned in conspiratorially. "I want you, Michael. I don't need Max's idea of family. Max wants Sammy, and your mother, too. But you're mine, Michael. He doesn't know about you yet. Help me kill Max, and the others are safe."

_Max?_ His mother's new boyfriend, he remembered; he'd met him briefly. That … nothing man, he was a vampire? He was a threat?

Still smiling, David slid his hands down Michael's body. "Max is first in the bloodline. Kill him, and your precious Star will be human again. And I'll have no reason to bother any of your family."

"What about me?" he demanded, closing his eyes as David clutched his ass.

David chuckled. "You really think you can leave this? Leave me?" He gave Michael's shoulder a little shake and spoke close in his ear, his lips just brushing skin. "Help me kill Max. Then if you can leave, I'll let you go. Deal?"

His certainly sent a chill through Michael, but it cleared his head enough for him to growl and push a hand between himself and David. "Deal."

* * *

There were screams and sounds of a struggle upstairs; Michael ran, but David beat him there. Paul was standing in front of the bathroom, blood on his mouth, looking indecently pleased. He gave Michael a scornful once-over, then flipped David a little salute, smirking. "One for Marko."

Uneasy, Michael looked around. "Where's Star?"

"I'm here, Michael." She edged out of the bedroom, clutching Laddie in front of herself like a talisman. She looked between the three of them nervously. "Michael —"

He went to her and took her arms. "It's okay, Star. We're going to be free."

She met his eyes, worry pouring out of her, but nodded, trusting him.

He smiled back crookedly. "You wait here." He turned to David. "What now? How do we find him?"

David smiled. "We don't have to."

They headed back downstairs. It wasn't long before David and Paul picked up their heads, listening; a moment later, Michael could hear the car, too. It had to be Max and his mother.

"You go watch the others," David ordered Paul. Paul nodded and flew upstairs. David smiled at Michael. "You're on." He dove in swiftly and wrapped himself around Michael, devouring his mouth in a kiss, then let go just as suddenly and flew into the rafters, hidden once more.

Dazed and panting, Michael tried to compose himself. A moment later, he could hear running feet and his mother calling his name and Sam's. She burst through the door and her gaze flailed around before settling on him.

"Michael! What's happened here?" He opened his mouth to say something, but she was continuing before he could think of excuses. "Are you all right? Where's Sam?"

He looked over her shoulder, glaring at Max. "Ask your boyfriend."

"What?" She looked from him to Max, clearly thinking he'd lost it. "What are you talking about?" Her expression hardened. "If you boys are still trying to keep me from —"

"He knows what I mean, Mom," he interrupted. "Ask him what happened here. Ask him where they've taken Sam."

"Taken him?" Her eyes widened in alarm. "What —" She looked ready to run out and look for him, despite not knowing the first thing about where to look.

"It's all right, Lucy." Max looked at her and smiled ingratiatingly. "I'm sorry. It would seem David and my boys misbehaved." He shook his head, smiling. "I told you, boys need a mother." He reached out for her.

Michael growled and launched himself at Max. "Stay away from my mother!"

"Michael!" His mother's indignant yell turned into a shocked exclamation as Max batted him off like a fly.

He crashed into the railing of the balcony, feeling it smash underneath him. He struggled to stay conscious, to stand up. Then David was there, bracing him. "You're not strong enough to fight him like this, Michael." He ran one finger through a cut on Michael's arm and brought it up to Michael's mouth, painting his lips with the blood. "But you could be stronger."

Michael parted his lips, his tongue darting out over them. Below them, Max's face was like theirs, like the gang's now, fangs and yellow eyes showing, and he was saying something to Michael's mother, slowly backing her against the wall. Michael could hear none of it over the roaring of his own blood in his ears, the sing of it through his veins.

He pushed himself from the floor and dove at Max, tackling him. It lasted only a moment, and then Max was shoving him off, but this time he was ready for it and stopped himself midair, going for him again. Max met him halfway, and they struggled and clawed at each other. Michael reached down deep into himself, and pulled out all the strength he could, every beat of his heart seeming to make him stronger. He could do this; he would do this.

Max was strong, though. He slammed Michael to the ground, and Michael could feel his ribs crack. He grunted in pain, and Max laughed, a sound full of scorn. He had Michael pinned, arms to either side of his head. "You can't fight me," he declared gleefully.

_Can't I?_ With a smirk of his own, Michael turned and sank his teeth into Max's arm. Max roared and jerked back, and Michael kicked at his stomach, pushing him back.

The fight was on again, but this time Michael was holding his own. They fought over the floor and in the air, then back up to the balcony. Michael backed away and Max followed. He flinched, and smiled inwardly as Max leapt at him. He danced aside and pushed, and a broken slat of balustrade impaled Max through the heart. He stood there, turned to Michael, looking shocked, and then exploded in a shower of ash.

Michael watched with fierce joy. Behind him, there was a well-known chuckle, and David clapped. "Well done, Michael." David's arms came around him and pulled him back against his chest. He turned Michael's head and seized his mouth in a kiss, pulling at his lips and tongue with sharp teeth. Michael groaned and David pulled back enough to smile. "You still think you want to give this up? You are one of us, Michael."

The remnants of Max's blood in his mouth might not be enough to turn him back anymore, but they still sparked bright pleasure through him. It had made him strong, that blood, able to take on anything, and had quenched his thirst like nothing else. And David's kiss promised more and different kinds of pleasure.

David's grin was feral. Slowly, deliberately, he bit his lip, deep and hard, bringing blood flowing forth. Just as slowly, he stepped back up to Michael, sliding in for a kiss.

Michael panted and dug his fingers into the remaining railing behind him. His eyes were fixed on the sight of David's blood. He licked his lips in remembered hunger and shivered. And kissed him.


End file.
